


Retro Gaming

by 0000000 (iKain2)



Series: The Life and Times of Grandpa Reinhardt [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Mostly Dialogue, Of course Grandpa knows how to play video games, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/0000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt and D.Va have a brief chat about video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retro Gaming

“Did you play any video games when you were younger, _Harabeoji_? I've seen the gaming consoles in museums; the graphics are so ancient, and there are no holoscreens!”

“ _Fräulein_ , I may be an old man but I am not _that_ old! Of course I did!” At the question, Reinhardt put his hands on his hips and let out a booming laugh. “Ah, the memories!”

“What games? The first Starcraft? Warcraft III?”

Reinhardt scratched at his beard. “Hmm, I remember spending many hours as a young boy playing World of Warcraft and Diablo III! I absolutely loved the Paladin and Crusader classes!”

Hana gaped. “The _original_ World of Warcraft and Diablo series? Not the remakes? Those servers went offline decades ago!”

“ _Ja!_ I was even part of a guild with a few of my schoolmates. Ach, it was such a sad time when it all ended too soon. But long before I had started either of those games, _mein Mutter_ had a touchscreen tablet with a game that she would let me play occasionally. Now, _that_ one was the best.”

“Was it Hearthstone?”

“ _Nein_ , what was the name… _wütende Vögel!_ In English, I believe it was called Angry Birds!“

“Angry… birds? Why are the birds angry?”

“From what little I remember, hungry green pigs had stolen the birds' eggs...”


End file.
